


Fate

by ValentineHeart14



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineHeart14/pseuds/ValentineHeart14
Summary: I have special powers I never knew about with a family that was hidden from me.  I have my memories back and now an old enemy is back to plunge the world back into chaos. Annabella and Emmaline have sacrificed so much for me to live in bliss. It's my turn to protect them. "Daughter of the stars with extraordinary unknown abilities will save the world riding the world of evil once again only under the blue moon will she be able to be the light when darkness descends spreading to the four corners of the world thus becoming Queen of the Stars." That's Me. Lucy Heartfilia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fairy Tail!

"Come on Anna let's go play in the woods" A ten-year old girl with black hair and sapphire blue eyes wearing a royal blue dress whined begging her little sister who was sitting in a clearing in the maze garden surrounded by stacks of books towering over her and two small wolves sleeping in front of her.  
"I'm reading Emma" The eight year old red-headed little girl wearing a plain white dress stated with a book in her hand almost finished with it.  
"Why? Books are so boring!" Emma sighed dramatically like usual if she didn't get what she wanted. The comment made the younger sister snap her gaze to her elder sister, she sighed when her sister started begging again to ditch her books to go play in the woods with her.  
"Emma books aren't boring" The little sister's electric blue eyes stared right into her sister's sapphire blue eyes. Emma finally looked away sighing in defeat, she laid down on the ground looking up at the clouds. "Why don't you get ahead in your studies?"  
"Why do that?" Anne sighed as if the answer was obvious  
"If you get ahead, you'll finish early and have a lot of free time" Emma quickly sat up  
"Marian!" A women just a teenager showed up bowing  
"What can I do for you madam?"  
"Please bring me my studies"  
"Anything you wish" She bowed leaving, Emma laid back down on the ground waiting  
"Princess Emmaline and Princess Annabella" Both girls entered the throne room with grace and dignity wearing tiaras and smiles that were shinning. They took their seats beside their parents on their thrones in silence. Annabella in a white dress and Emmaline in a black one. Their Mother a very beautiful women with black hair and electric blue eyes wearing a purple dress her hair up in a bun wearing a crown. Their father a handsome man with red hair and sapphire blue eyes wearing a black suit with a purple tie and the crown.  
It was a formal event and the public was invited to watch their cousin Mephisto graduate to the next level of his training to become a knight. The priest was droning on, Emma was bored and had to keep herself from yawning because she was tired too. They had to wake really early to get ready for it.  
"Lucillia meet The Royal family King Morgan and Queen Josephine and their two daughter's Princess Emmaline and Princess Annabella" A women with long blonde hair pinned into a bun and chocolate brown eyes smiled introducing her daughter to the family of the Heart Kingdom.  
"Hi, I'm Emmaline! Just call me Emma" The black haired girl jumped up and down smiling before tackling the blonde girl, pulling away. "That's my sister Annabella" She pointed to the red head who watched in interest quietly from her throne not moving.  
"Let's go play in the gardens!" Emma was bouncing up and down holding onto her hand, she looked to her mother Layla who nodded yes. "Come on!" Emma dragged the blonde girl away  
"Do you mind if I call you Lu?" Emma questioned her while passing many closed doors  
"Not at all" Lucy didn't mind being dragged by the eldest princess. Emma talked the entire way asking questions about the blonde girl she already considered a good friend. Once they made it to the maze garden they navigated through it giggling and smiling not caring if their dresses were ruined.  
It was lunch time and they made it back to the clearing in the maze underneath the great big bleeding hearts tree that had a bench underneath. They saw Anna there sitting with Mephisto having a picnic with him talking.  
"Food!" Emma ran over with Lucy trailing behind and started stuffing her face with food, they all laughed including Anna who was usually reserved and watched from a distance. They sat underneath the tree smiling and having fun.  
-(Present Time)-  
It's been three years since the whole eclipse and dragons. Fairy Tail became number one again, and Sabertooth ended up merging with us. Natsu, Gray, and Juvia are now S-class mages now. Things have changed I've become a part-time waitress at the guild also taking solo missions and training by myself. I actually bought a house with all the jewel I've been making. It's been fun training with my family. Gray and Lyon helped with Ice magic, and Wendy with healing spells. Erza in weapons, while Natsu and Romeo taught me fire magic. Gajeel in combat, and Freed with runes. We had a new magic council and Hisui became Queen of Fiore.  
"Are you sure Master?"  
"Yes Lucy, I'm quite sure. Thus needs to stay a secret for now"  
"I'll leave in less than an hour" He nodded  
"Who have you decided to accompany you?"  
"Sting and Rogue"  
"Wise choice…and Natsu?"  
"Lisanna has promised to distract Natsu''  
"Then you may take your leave my child"  
"Hai!"  
Leaving the office and then stepping into the elevator. I waited patiently for it go to floor one and once I stepped out I immediately left the huge main building. Stepping put into bright sunlight, I let my eyes adjust and started my trek to my dorm house. I shared a dorm house that I shared with my girlfriends and the guys. It was a simple three story Victorian town house.  
The first floor had a big kitchen, lounge, dining room, living room, and laundry room. The second floor had six bedrooms, but every two bedrooms had to share a bathroom. The third floor was designed the same way but it was for the guys. I lived with ten other people, now you're probably very seriously confused right now.  
A year ago Fairy Tail and Sabertooth had combined after the whole eclipse incident. The new Magic Council had decided it to be best that we merged becoming the biggest school/guild in all of Fiore and mostly all of Earth-Land. Anyway because of that it was decided that Fairies and Sabers live together in dorm houses that were all over campus.  
My roommates were Levy McGarden, Lisanna Statruss, Yukino Augria, and Sorano Augria while the guys were Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel, Cobra, Midnight, Sting Euclife and Rogue Cheney. We all lived together, we even made a system to live together.  
Smiling I opened the front door to my dorm house with my silver key, closing the door behind me I walked down the hall and passed the living room to see Lisanna and Yukino watching a movie in their pajamas. The dining room was across from the living room, next to it was the lounge and the kitchen across from it. I could hear some of the guys in there playing video games in the lounge from the sound of shouts and insults being thrown around. Going up the stairs, I immediately went straight to my room.  
Grabbing my hard covered pink suitcase, I set it on the bed as I started going around the room and packed my clothes and the toiletries. Once I made a checklist of everything, I called a cab to pick us up in thirty minutes. Deciding to change into something more comfortable since we'd be on a plane for a few hours. I texted Sting and Rogue to get ready and that the cab would be here in less than thirty minutes. A pink sweater with black leggings with pink fuzzy socks. I tugged on my black ugg boots, brushing my long hair into a side ponytail with a pink bow.  
"We got first class tickets?"  
"Yeah the requester provided the tickets" I answered, handing both of the slayers troia pills  
"Who's the requester?"  
"I don't know it doesn't say in any of the papers in the file. Must be a secret kind of thing" I shrugged placing the file on my lap. I stared at it, I didn't see any of pictures or names to disclose who it was.  
For the past four months now, I've been training and getting stronger. Even my friends helped me much to Natsu's dismay because he and I quote "Protecting you is my job! Its my job as your best friend!" He had exclaimed four months ago when I told him I'd be taking a temporary leave from Team Natsu. Everyone taught me basic spells to help me defend myself and attack if I were to ever be separated from my keys.  
Closing my eyes I couldn't help but think about my life before Fairy Tail. My life as an heiress, the life I never wanted but was forced to have. Trying to think about my life when Mama was still alive, I only ever got a few memories and they were even blurry and vague on details. It's as if my memories were tampered with, someone tried to steal them but left a few behind on accident or purpose. I don't know either way.  
"Lucy? You okay?" Turning my head to the right to see Sting, my boyfriend, who snapped me out of my thoughts. His cobalt blue eyes were filled with worry and concern had laced his voice instead of the usual cocky smirk and happiness.  
"I was just thinking about my old life" Taking my right had with his left one, he brought it to his lips and kissed it staring at me with a soft look  
"I love you Sting"  
"I love you Lucy" Leaning my head on his shoulder I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes letting a smile grace my face.  
"Lucy!" We were just getting off the plane when my head started hurting and my vision got hazy. My magic was acting weird again, it was trying to stretch itself out.I stumbled. Great, It just had to happen right now and right here. Sting caught me with great ease.  
"Lucy that's the third time this month that's happened" Rogue stated "You should really go to the hospital" He stated with worry appearing in his eye  
"I'm fine now" Sting helped me up letting me lean on him for support  
"Would you like me to take all your bags?" Virgo asked appearing from the Celestial World with a pokerface  
"Yes thank you Virgo" Taking all of our bags, she went back to the Celestial World  
"I'll go get a cab" Rogue stated disappearing in the crowd of people leaving Sting and I to take our time catching up  
"Are you sure? Lucy if you're not feeling well then we can get Wendy or take you to the nearest Hospital" Sting suggested holding onto me as we walked through the crowd of people.  
"It's just my magic, it's acting weird again" My magic was acting out and I couldn't figure out why, shaking my head I smiled to reassure Sting that I was alright. He nodded after mush hesitation and helped me into the cab that Rogue had already got. On the way to our destination, I couldn't help the pangs of familiarity that hit me, I tried harder to remember but my mind became blank.  
"It's nice to meet you Duke Cedric" I used the grace and dignity I was taught as an heiress, he dismissed the guard that had brought us here.  
"Lady Lucillia! It's been years since I last saw you! You were only fourteen then" Duke Cedric chuckled, I bit back the shiver that wanted to run down my spine. The way he looked at me made me very uncomfortable, not to mention the dark look glinted in his eye.  
"I apologize for my memory but do I know you?" We stood in a big study. Our Requestor was someone important, it was Duke Cedric. We stood in the Castle that stood in the capital of the continent Valentine. A middle aged man with black hair and light blue eyes in a black suit with a black tie.  
"She did quite a number on you didn't she. I have to say I'm very impressed, she was just coming into her power and yet she managed to do it with ease." Duke Cedric mumbled, I gave him a confused loo. He waved it off with a light chuckle and smiled at us "Don't worry you'll find out soon enough" He shrugged sbefore smoothly adding "Lady Lucillia you've grown up to look just like your Mother" He smiled  
"You knew my parents?" I asked confused even more then I was before. Who was "she" and what did she do to me?  
"Yes, my late brother and I worked with him, we were all good friends" He smiled with a sad smile but had a dangerous glint in his eye  
"I'm sorry for your loss"  
"It was long ago dear" He waved his hand in dismissal "I have a meeting so you'll be meeting my niece"  
"Who might that be then?" I smiled for the first time feeling relief that I could get away from him  
"Your requester" He answered "I didn't request for your help, my niece requested for your assistance specifically."  
"Who's you're niece?" Sting asked speaking up, the Duke simply laughed  
"The Princess of Valentine" He stated then dismissed us, he had the guard lead us out and was leading us out the castle down many halls, corridors, maids and servents.  
"The Duke made me very uncomfortable" I whispered knowing both slayers could hear me since they were on both sides of me  
"I agree" Rogue spoke up with Sting nodding in agreement  
"Don't worry" I felt weird for a few seconds then back to normal for some reason.  
"Right this way" The guard led us through the maze garden and after a few minutes we made it to a fairly large clearing with a large bleeding hearts tree with a bench underneath it. The clearing had different colored roses all over it. The guard bowed and left us in silence as we watched a women sitting on the patch of grass making a flower crown of pink and white roses with two grown wolves at her feet protective over her.  
"Lady Lucillia, Mr. Euclife and Mr. Cheney…" Her soprano voice spoke not even glancing in our direction. Finally standing she turned to us, I met her electric blue eyes in a staring contest before examining her. She had red hair pinned into a bun with a crown on her head, with red lips with pale skin. She wore a white sleeveless lace white dress with a corset top with a small train and a silver locket around her neck. The weird thing was she wore a silver metal mask with black gems on it, she didn't wear any shoes. "Guards you're dismissed" She commanded with a soft yet demanded tone. I didn't notice there was two guards, they quickly left in a hurry.  
"It's nice to meet you your highness" She walking over watching me in silence with both wolves following her  
"Lady Lucy, it's nice to see you again" I scrunched my nose in confusion  
"I have no intention on being rude but do I know you?"  
"I did quite a number on you didn't I? I didn't think it would hold for so long nor that you were wiped clean with not even a hint of any memory" She mused with a tilt of her head and then she waved it off with not even a second thought and walked further into the clearing "You're Mother and Father would come over and stay for weeks at a time. We were sisters never separated nor my older sister Emmaline"  
"I don't remember any of this" She looked at us over her shoulder and nodded telling us to follow her silently. We followed confused but the peacefulness made our body relax and we complied to her orders.  
Turning she led us to a different part of the clearing where there was only dead flowers, but once she stepped foot into it. It was as if she breathed life into them, they glowed a bright red and died down.  
"Evil lurks in this kingdom and I can only protect it for so long before I use up all my magic. It's a shame people don't appreciate the beauty in the small things. It's the small things that matter because they may seem frivolous but really they're important because they lead up to the big things" She stated still holding the flower crown in her hands "No one appreciates the beauty of Mother Nature and I can't think of an answer as to why. Evil is killing nature and it's kingdom" She stated, walking over to me she placed it on my head and pulled away  
"Not to interrupt you Princess but I don't remember you" She gave me a sad smile and suddenly she was holding a light pink glass heart in her hands  
"You will and I'm sorry for doing this" She mumbled a spell and suddenly I was hit with memories I didn't know I had when I was a child with this girl and another girl and a boy. Running in the woods, playing pranks, reading, everything came back in a huge blur but when my mind cleared I remembered everything. Looking at the girl in front of me I couldn't hold back my emotions.  
"Annabella!" I hugged her smiling not able to contain my excitement at being reunited with Annabella, she hugged me back.  
"It's good to have you back Lucy" I couldn't help crying. She was the only person I had from my childhood left, death surrounded me like air.  
"Where's Emma?" I pulled away sniffing, she looked away with a sad smile before turning away from me.  
"A lot's happened since you left" I got an uneasy feeling  
"Tell me please Annabella" She sighed and finally nodded relenting after much hesitation and gestured me to sit on the bench with her.  
"Once you were banned from returning here by your father after I was forced to take your memories. Emma agreed to training since she is the eldest. After a few months came and went by. She began to act funny and was becoming closed off, I thought it was because she and Mother were always fighting...but one night she just vanished one night. My parents freaked out and started searching immediately... They were grieving thinking she was probably kidnapped and killed. I on the other hand knew better, I knew she most likely ran away but never shared my thoughts. After almost two years of her missing the responsibility of becoming Queen fell to me. I cried for weeks knowing I was now trapped to always be here." Anna explained in an emotionless tone, her eyes downcast.  
"Anne..." I pulled her into a hug and held her with my eyes closed. "I'm sorry for what happened" She simply hugged me back before pulling away, a sad smile married on her face.  
"It's okay now, I don't much care anymore" With that she shrugged and turned swiftly back to her wolves who were whimpering for her attention. She put both of her hands on top of their heads and they simply leaned into her touch.  
"So why do you need wizards protect you if you have guards?" Sting questioned with a confused expression  
"For the past two years, there have been countless attempts on my life. Just a few days prior, I was almost killed in my sleep if it were not for my wolves to protect me. I can't trust anyone anymore" Anna explained smiling down at the two "Please help me Lucy" she bowed at us with the two wolves following her actions.  
"Of course we'll help you Anna" I gave her a soft smile, Rogue closed the distance between the two kneeling down to her level offering her his hand. She took it her cheeks blushing a pretty hue of pink. He helped her up not breaking eye contact with the young princess.  
"H-hai, thank you" With hesitance she took her hand out of his before looking anywhere but him. "I'll have you shown to your rooms where you may rest and clean up for dinner while I'll be in a meeting"  
"We'll have a plan by than" Sting reassured the princess who nodded then left walking passed us. A maid walked bowing than gestured us to follow her.  
"Come on Rogue..." Sting whined bugging the slayer that sat on the couch trying to ignore the irritating blonde that was invading his personal space.  
"Leave me alone you prick" Rogue retorted with a poker face  
"Not until you tell me what happened between you and the princess back there" Sting had been trying to interrogate his twin as soon as we were left alone in the room. We were already dressed for dinner and were simply waiting. Sting took this as an opportunity.  
"Nothing happened Sting" Rogue looked away from him, Sting smirked and started poking his twin on the side of his head. "What the hell are you doing Sting?" Rogue sighed  
"I'll stop when you answer my question" Rogues eye started twitching after a few minutes of this going on. Sting's smirk kept getting bigger.  
"I said that nothing happened and to leave me alone" A tic mark was slowly starting to form on Rogues forehead  
"You have never even give another girl a second glance not until the red haired princess came into the picture. As soon as we walked in there you stared at her the entire time" Sting pointed out explaining why had transpire only a mere two hours ago  
"Sting leave me the hell alone" Rogue snapped dangerously calm causing me to laugh nervously and back away  
"If I don't?" Rogue punched his twin in the face before getting up and walking away from him with a pissed off aura surrounding him.  
"What the hell?!" Sting snapped glaring at his twin  
"I told you many times that nothing happened and to leave me alone and you didn't listen and kept on" Rogue explained facing away from him  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door causing me to jump up and rush to the door. Opening the door there was a maid bowing who I recognized as Marian.  
"Dinner is ready" Bowing again she turned and left in silence.  
"Dinner anyone?" I turned to the three other wizards in the room who all looked at me before nodding.  
"Lady Lucy! Nice for you to join us!" The Duke announced loudly causing me to bow embarrassed.  
"Uncle. You know she doesn't go by that anymore" Anna chided sipping the wine with her eyes closed not even bothering to turn in his direction  
"Oh Anna, I'm just joking." The Duke grinned not even bothered by the Princesses comment  
"Lucy you've grown be a beautiful women just like you're mother" The Duchess Veronica complimented who had a warm smile on her face starring right at me.  
"Thank you your grace"  
"Call me whatever you like dear, no need to be so formal" She gestured for us to take our seats at the long table. We were immediately tended to. It's been so long since I've acted like this.  
"Queen Hisui told us you were some of the best wizards there are in Fiore" Cedric picked up his glass of wine taking a long slow sip of it. "Which one of you is a Guild Master?" He was looking at each of us trying to see if there was any signs of who the Guild Master was. He stopped at Rogue and decided it was him.  
"It seems you're very young to be a Guild Master already. That must be a lot of responsibility don't you think?" Cedric questioned "But not as much responsibility as running an entire country" Glancing at Anna to see her trying to hold in her laughter.  
"Uncle not to interrupt your conversation but SaberTooth merged with Fairy Tail and Sting was the last Guild Master. is or was his advisor or some sort" Anna put down her wine glass and looked at her Uncle with a small smile  
"He is? You're joking right?" Cedric couldn't tell if it was a joke or not  
"Uncle, that's rude" "Honey where are your manners?" Anna and her Aunt Veronica scolded at the same time  
"It's alright Duke Cedric, it's not the first time I've been mistaken for being the Guild Master" Rogue gave him a smile before giving Sting a victorious grin.  
"Well, My wife and I will excuse ourselves and retire to our chambers" With that they stood and bid us goodnight then quietly left.  
"The plan is that Rogue will watch over you at night since he uses shadow magic. Sting and I will question the servants and check out the castle for anything suspicious" I announced, Anna set her wine glass down than nodded to the plan  
"Well, the ball is tomorrow evening and there is much to prepare." We all stood and went our separate ways.  
-(Sting and Lucy)-  
While we were heading to our room with Sting carrying the sleeping exceeds, I couldn't help but wonder about how much Anna had changed.  
"Lu, you okay?" Snapping out of my thoughts I turned to my boyfriend to see giving me a worried look.  
"Yeah, I'm just thinking about Anna and how she has changed so much from when we were but children" Sighing I looked ahead to see we made it to the door. Opening it I let Sting go first before following him in closing the door with my foot. He set the exceeds in Rogue's room, since he wouldn't be sleeping in here tonight.  
"You look troubled Lu" Sighing I turned to my boyfriend, he walked over and took my hand leading me out of the room.  
"I am" We took our seats on the couch with me in his lap. "Emma isn't the type of person to just run away. But it doesn't make sense that someone would kidnap a royal child and not have a ransom of some kind" I mused not knowing what to believe, all the hardships we faced when we were kids came back to me all at once. Could He have taken her? No, it's impossible. Emma and Anna sealed him away for good all those years ago.  
"I don't wanna talk about it tonight or think about it" I sighed wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"Then what do you wanna do?" Sting smirked before capturing me in a kiss, I straddled him wanting to get closer and enjoyed the feeling of his hands on me that were getting lower and started rubbing circles in my inner thigh. My mind was screaming for him to get closer and touch me. He started on my neck and worked on it leaving hickeys. Soft moans left my lips and then a sharp gasp when I felt his hand rubbing against my already soaked underwear.  
"S-sting!" I hissed when he shredded them. He inserted three fingers in me, causing me to start moaning a little louder. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sunk my teeth into his shoulder so I wouldn't wake up the sleeping exceeds with my moans and cries.  
"A-ahh Sting! F-faster" I could feel myself coming real soon. "I-I'm about t-to-" I was cut off feeling myself go over the edge riding the waves of bliss. Looking at my boyfriend he smirked and started licking his fingers that were covered in me. Blushing I panted, he kissed me muttering 'I love you' against my lips.  
"I love you too Sting" Smirking he carried me to the bathroom setting me on the counter.  
"Shower and then we can watch a movie" I nodded smiling, he left closing the door behind him causing a smile to appear on my face.  
-(Annabella's POV)-  
I did my usual routine before bed. I just finished brushing my long red hair then put it into a messy side braid. A silver heart-shaped locket that dangled from the small silver chain was around my neck. I've never taken it off since my mother gave it to me. Mother...  
"It's a very beautiful necklace" Through the mirror I saw dressed in a black T-shirt with black and red plaid flannel pants.  
"Thank you, it was a gift" I turned in the chair that I was sitting in. "So Mr. Cheney may I ask what it's like to be in a guild?" I asked standing up moving to the open balcony door, he followed me leaning against the door.  
"Please just call me Rogue"  
"As long as you call me whatever you like" I looked down to the maze garden, where I would sit and read all day long and sleep underneath the stars all night.  
"Well, honestly it's exhausting. You're happy, and you're with your friends who become you're family. There is never really a dull moment. You go on missions that take you anywhere on Earth-Land. You see new things, and meet new people. Not to mention the schools, you learn new things that help broaden your knowledge" Placing my hands on the metal bar railing, I smiled. It was the perfect answer. "For every question you ask, I'll ask one" Rogue added  
"Seems fair" I mused  
"What happened to your parents?" Looking down, I could feel my vision blur  
"It was a week after I turned sixteen, my parents and I had just retired to bed. I woke up to a loud explosion, my Mother came and she took us through a secret passage way. It was a safe room that was made for the Royal family" I sniffed "She left me there. I sat there crying listening to cries, and screams. After a few hours, my Mother and Father came for me. B-but before anything could happen, as my father was hugging me. He was killed by a cloaked man, I screamed. My Mother used the rest of her magic to put an enchanted sleeping curse on me knowing she couldn't fight." A few tears fell, I clenched the bar railing tight "The last thing I saw was her dying, blood was everywhere. Then I fell into that enchanted sleep, time froze for me. Three years passed, but I never aged. I still looked sixteen" Turning my head I looked over my right shoulder and give him a painful smile before closing my eyes letting the tears fall.  
I felt arms snake around my small waist then I was being pulled into a hard but comforting embrace. I tensed, then finally relaxed. I put my arms over his, his head was buried in my messy braid. His breathe fanned over my skin, I felt hot all of a sudden.  
"T-thank you R-rogue" it was a soft whisper, I finally stopped crying. Turning in his embrace, I looked up at him. He used his right hand and wiped my tears. I couldn't help but lean into his hand that he placed on my cheek. It was a natural instinct, I didn't even think about it.  
"Anything princess" He smiled, I couldn't help but blush at the adoration that was shining in his eyes. I shivered and then his eyes showed concern and worry causing me to blush even more. "Do you wanna go back inside?"  
"Yes, thank you" His hands dropped from my waist causing me to feel hurt. Then he grabbed my hand and led me back inside, he closed the balcony doors. Leading me to the bed, we sat down on it.  
"I wanna know everything about you Anna" Rogue smiled sitting criss-crossed in front of me. I let out a giggle, he smirked. I blushed.  
"That will take a while" He had leaned in closer  
"As long as I get to spend more time with you, then that's okay" He whispered, his eyes were filled with flirtation and longing. I didn't know what to say and I didn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded my face red.  
"Where do you want me to start?" I questioned  
"The basics"  
We sat there and exchange information back and forth. He'd flirt and smirk a lot while I blushed and looked away. I don't know how but we ended up laying down side by side. He held me close, my head was on his chest, my arms wrapped around him.  
"R-rogue?" My eyes were started to become difficult to leave them open.  
"Yes Anna?"  
"Do you feel like we belong together? I have had this feeling since I met you earlier" I mumbled knowing he'd hear it since he was a dragon slayer.  
"Yes, I've had the same feeling but that's a conversation for another time. You're starting to fall asleep. Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Humming in response, I closed my eyes and cuddled into him. In years, this is probably the most I've felt relaxed and comfortable.  
"Come on Anna let's go play in the woods" A ten-year old girl with black hair and sapphire blue eyes wearing a royal blue dress whined begging her little sister who was sitting in a clearing in the maze garden surrounded by stacks of books towering over her and two small wolves sleeping in front of her.  
"I'm reading Emma" The eight year old red-headed little girl wearing a plain white dress stated with a book in her hand almost finished with it.  
"Why? Books are so boring!" Emma sighed dramatically like usual if she didn't get what she wanted. The comment made the younger sister snap her gaze to her elder sister, she sighed when her sister started begging again to ditch her books to go play in the woods with her.  
"Emma books aren't boring" The little sister's electric blue eyes stared right into her sister's sapphire blue eyes. Emma finally looked away sighing in defeat, she laid down on the ground looking up at the clouds. "Why don't you get ahead in your studies?"  
"Why do that?" Anne sighed as if the answer was obvious  
"If you get ahead, you'll finish early and have a lot of free time" Emma quickly sat up  
"Marian!" A women just a teenager showed up bowing  
"What can I do for you madam?"  
"Please bring me my studies"  
"Anything you wish" She bowed leaving, Emma laid back down on the ground waiting  
"Princess Emmaline and Princess Annabella" Both girls entered the throne room with grace and dignity wearing tiaras and smiles that were shinning. They took their seats beside their parents on their thrones in silence. Annabella in a white dress and Emmaline in a black one. Their Mother a very beautiful women with black hair and electric blue eyes wearing a purple dress her hair up in a bun wearing a crown. Their father a handsome man with red hair and sapphire blue eyes wearing a black suit with a purple tie and the crown.  
It was a formal event and the public was invited to watch their cousin Mephisto graduate to the next level of his training to become a knight. The priest was droning on, Emma was bored and had to keep herself from yawning because she was tired too. They had to wake really early to get ready for it.  
"Lucillia meet The Royal family King Morgan and Queen Josephine and their two daughter's Princess Emmaline and Princess Annabella" A women with long blonde hair pinned into a bun and chocolate brown eyes smiled introducing her daughter to the family of the Heart Kingdom.  
"Hi, I'm Emmaline! Just call me Emma" The black haired girl jumped up and down smiling before tackling the blonde girl, pulling away. "That's my sister Annabella" She pointed to the red head who watched in interest quietly from her throne not moving.  
"Let's go play in the gardens!" Emma was bouncing up and down holding onto her hand, she looked to her mother Layla who nodded yes. "Come on!" Emma dragged the blonde girl away  
"Do you mind if I call you Lu?" Emma questioned her while passing many closed doors  
"Not at all" Lucy didn't mind being dragged by the eldest princess. Emma talked the entire way asking questions about the blonde girl she already considered a good friend. Once they made it to the maze garden they navigated through it giggling and smiling not caring if their dresses were ruined.  
It was lunch time and they made it back to the clearing in the maze underneath the great big bleeding hearts tree that had a bench underneath. They saw Anna there sitting with Mephisto having a picnic with him talking.  
"Food!" Emma ran over with Lucy trailing behind and started stuffing her face with food, they all laughed including Anna who was usually reserved and watched from a distance. They sat underneath the tree smiling and having fun.

-(Present Time)-

 

It's been three years since the whole eclipse and dragons. Fairy Tail became number one again, and Sabertooth ended up merging with us. Natsu, Gray, and Juvia are now S-class mages now. Things have changed I've become a part-time waitress at the guild also taking solo missions and training by myself. It's been fun training with my family. Gray and Lyon helped with Ice magic, and Wendy with healing spells. Erza in weapons, while Natsu and Romeo taught me fire magic. Gajeel in combat, and Freed with runes. We had a new magic council and Hisui became Queen of Fiore.  
"Are you sure Master?"  
"Yes Lucy, I'm quite sure. Thus needs to stay a secret for now"  
"I'll leave in less than an hour" He nodded  
"Who have you decided to accompany you?"  
"Sting and Rogue"  
"Wise choice…and Natsu?"  
"Lisanna has promised to distract Natsu''  
"Then you may take your leave my child"  
"Hai!"  
Leaving the office and then stepping into the elevator. I waited patiently for it go to floor one and once I stepped out I immediately left the huge main building. Stepping put into bright sunlight, I let my eyes adjust and started my trek to my dorm house. I shared a dorm house that I shared with my girlfriends and the guys. It was a simple three story Victorian town house.  
The first floor had a big kitchen, lounge, dining room, living room, and laundry room. The second floor had six bedrooms, but every two bedrooms had to share a bathroom. The third floor was designed the same way but it was for the guys. I lived with ten other people, now you're probably very seriously confused right now.  
A year ago Fairy Tail and Sabertooth had combined after the whole eclipse incident. The new Magic Council had decided it to be best that we merged becoming the biggest school/guild in all of Fiore and mostly all of Earth-Land. Anyway because of that it was decided that Fairies and Sabers live together in dorm houses that were all over campus.  
My roommates were Levy McGarden, Lisanna Statruss, Yukino Augria, and Sorano Augria while the guys were Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel, Cobra, Midnight, Sting Euclife and Rogue Cheney. We all lived together, we even made a system to live together.  
Smiling I opened the front door to my dorm house with my silver key, closing the door behind me I walked down the hall and passed the living room to see Lisanna and Yukino watching a movie in their pajamas. The dining room was across from the living room, next to it was the lounge and the kitchen across from it. I could hear some of the guys in there playing video games in the lounge from the sound of shouts and insults being thrown around. Going up the stairs, I immediately went straight to my room.  
Grabbing my hard covered pink suitcase, I set it on the bed as I started going around the room and packed my clothes and the toiletries. Once I made a checklist of everything, I called a cab to pick us up in thirty minutes. Deciding to change into something more comfortable since we'd be on a plane for a few hours. I texted Sting and Rogue to get ready and that the cab would be here in less than thirty minutes. A pink sweater with black leggings with pink fuzzy socks. I tugged on my black ugg boots, brushing my long hair into a side ponytail with a pink bow.  
"We got first class tickets?"  
"Yeah the requester provided the tickets" I answered, handing both of the slayers troia pills  
"Who's the requester?"  
"I don't know it doesn't say in any of the papers in the file. Must be a secret kind of thing" I shrugged placing the file on my lap. I stared at it, I didn't see any of pictures or names to disclose who it was.  
For the past four months now, I've been training and getting stronger. Even my friends helped me much to Natsu's dismay because he and I quote "Protecting you is my job! Its my job as your best friend!" He had exclaimed four months ago when I told him I'd be taking a temporary leave from Team Natsu. Everyone taught me basic spells to help me defend myself and attack if I were to ever be separated from my keys.  
Closing my eyes I couldn't help but think about my life before Fairy Tail. My life as an heiress, the life I never wanted but was forced to have. Trying to think about my life when Mama was still alive, I only ever got a few memories and they were even blurry and vague on details. It's as if my memories were tampered with, someone tried to steal them but left a few behind on accident or purpose. I don't know either way.  
"Lucy? You okay?" Turning my head to the right to see Sting, my boyfriend, who snapped me out of my thoughts. His cobalt blue eyes were filled with worry and concern had laced his voice instead of the usual cocky smirk and happiness.  
"I was just thinking about my old life" Taking my right had with his left one, he brought it to his lips and kissed it staring at me with a soft look  
"I love you Sting"  
"I love you Lucy" Leaning my head on his shoulder I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes letting a smile grace my face.  
"Lucy!" We were just getting off the plane when my head started hurting and my vision got hazy. My magic was acting weird again, it was trying to stretch itself out.I stumbled. Great, It just had to happen right now and right here. Sting caught me with great ease.  
"Lucy that's the third time this month that's happened" Rogue stated "You should really go to the hospital" He stated with worry appearing in his eye  
"I'm fine now" Sting helped me up letting me lean on him for support  
"Would you like me to take all your bags?" Virgo asked appearing from the Celestial World with a pokerface  
"Yes thank you Virgo" Taking all of our bags, she went back to the Celestial World  
"I'll go get a cab" Rogue stated disappearing in the crowd of people leaving Sting and I to take our time catching up  
"Are you sure? Lucy if you're not feeling well then we can get Wendy or take you to the nearest Hospital" Sting suggested holding onto me as we walked through the crowd of people.  
"It's just my magic, it's acting weird again" My magic was acting out and I couldn't figure out why, shaking my head I smiled to reassure Sting that I was alright. He nodded after mush hesitation and helped me into the cab that Rogue had already got. On the way to our destination, I couldn't help the pangs of familiarity that hit me, I tried harder to remember but my mind became blank.  
"It's nice to meet you Duke Cedric" I used the grace and dignity I was taught as an heiress, he dismissed the guard that had brought us here.  
"Lady Lucillia! It's been years since I last saw you! You were only fourteen then" Duke Cedric chuckled, I bit back the shiver that wanted to run down my spine. The way he looked at me made me very uncomfortable, not to mention the dark look glinted in his eye.  
"I apologize for my memory but do I know you?" We stood in a big study. Our Requestor was someone important, it was Duke Cedric. We stood in the Castle that stood in the capital of the continent Valentine. A middle aged man with black hair and light blue eyes in a black suit with a black tie.  
"She did quite a number on you didn't she. I have to say I'm very impressed, she was just coming into her power and yet she managed to do it with ease." Duke Cedric mumbled, I gave him a confused loo. He waved it off with a light chuckle and smiled at us "Don't worry you'll find out soon enough" He shrugged sbefore smoothly adding "Lady Lucillia you've grown up to look just like your Mother" He smiled  
"You knew my parents?" I asked confused even more then I was before. Who was "she" and what did she do to me?  
"Yes, my late brother and I worked with him, we were all good friends" He smiled with a sad smile but had a dangerous glint in his eye  
"I'm sorry for your loss"  
"It was long ago dear" He waved his hand in dismissal "I have a meeting so you'll be meeting my niece"  
"Who might that be then?" I smiled for the first time feeling relief that I could get away from him  
"Your requester" He answered "I didn't request for your help, my niece requested for your assistance specifically."  
"Who's you're niece?" Sting asked speaking up, the Duke simply laughed  
"The Princess of Valentine" He stated then dismissed us, he had the guard lead us out and was leading us out the castle down many halls, corridors, maids and servents.  
"The Duke made me very uncomfortable" I whispered knowing both slayers could hear me since they were on both sides of me  
"I agree" Rogue spoke up with Sting nodding in agreement  
"Don't worry" I felt weird for a few seconds then back to normal for some reason.  
"Right this way" The guard led us through the maze garden and after a few minutes we made it to a fairly large clearing with a large bleeding hearts tree with a bench underneath it. The clearing had different colored roses all over it. The guard bowed and left us in silence as we watched a women sitting on the patch of grass making a flower crown of pink and white roses with two grown wolves at her feet protective over her.  
"Lady Lucillia, Mr. Euclife and Mr. Cheney…" Her soprano voice spoke not even glancing in our direction. Finally standing she turned to us, I met her electric blue eyes in a staring contest before examining her. She had red hair pinned into a bun with a crown on her head, with red lips with pale skin. She wore a white sleeveless lace white dress with a corset top with a small train and a silver locket around her neck. The weird thing was she wore a silver metal mask with black gems on it, she didn't wear any shoes. "Guards you're dismissed" She commanded with a soft yet demanded tone. I didn't notice there was two guards, they quickly left in a hurry.  
"It's nice to meet you your highness" She walking over watching me in silence with both wolves following her  
"Lady Lucy, it's nice to see you again" I scrunched my nose in confusion  
"I have no intention on being rude but do I know you?"  
"I did quite a number on you didn't I? I didn't think it would hold for so long nor that you were wiped clean with not even a hint of any memory" She mused with a tilt of her head and then she waved it off with not even a second thought and walked further into the clearing "You're Mother and Father would come over and stay for weeks at a time. We were sisters never separated nor my older sister Emmaline"  
"I don't remember any of this" She looked at us over her shoulder and nodded telling us to follow her silently. We followed confused but the peacefulness made our body relax and we complied to her orders.  
Turning she led us to a different part of the clearing where there was only dead flowers, but once she stepped foot into it. It was as if she breathed life into them, they glowed a bright red and died down.  
"Evil lurks in this kingdom and I can only protect it for so long before I use up all my magic. It's a shame people don't appreciate the beauty in the small things. It's the small things that matter because they may seem frivolous but really they're important because they lead up to the big things" She stated still holding the flower crown in her hands "No one appreciates the beauty of Mother Nature and I can't think of an answer as to why. Evil is killing nature and it's kingdom" She stated, walking over to me she placed it on my head and pulled away  
"Not to interrupt you Princess but I don't remember you" She gave me a sad smile and suddenly she was holding a light pink glass heart in her hands  
"You will and I'm sorry for doing this" She mumbled a spell and suddenly I was hit with memories I didn't know I had when I was a child with this girl and another girl and a boy. Running in the woods, playing pranks, reading, everything came back in a huge blur but when my mind cleared I remembered everything. Looking at the girl in front of me I couldn't hold back my emotions.  
"Annabella!" I hugged her smiling not able to contain my excitement at being reunited with Annabella, she hugged me back.  
"It's good to have you back Lucy" I couldn't help crying. She was the only person I had from my childhood left, death surrounded me like air.  
"Where's Emma?" I pulled away sniffing, she looked away with a sad smile before turning away from me.  
"A lot's happened since you left" I got an uneasy feeling  
"Tell me please Annabella" She sighed and finally nodded relenting after much hesitation and gestured me to sit on the bench with her.  
"Once you were banned from returning here by your father after I was forced to take your memories. Emma agreed to training since she is the eldest. After a few months came and went by. She began to act funny and was becoming closed off, I thought it was because she and Mother were always fighting...but one night she just vanished one night. My parents freaked out and started searching immediately... They were grieving thinking she was probably kidnapped and killed. I on the other hand knew better, I knew she most likely ran away but never shared my thoughts. After almost two years of her missing the responsibility of becoming Queen fell to me. I cried for weeks knowing I was now trapped to always be here." Anna explained in an emotionless tone, her eyes downcast.  
"Anne..." I pulled her into a hug and held her with my eyes closed. "I'm sorry for what happened" She simply hugged me back before pulling away, a sad smile married on her face.  
"It's okay now, I don't much care anymore" With that she shrugged and turned swiftly back to her wolves who were whimpering for her attention. She put both of her hands on top of their heads and they simply leaned into her touch.  
"So why do you need wizards protect you if you have guards?" Sting questioned with a confused expression  
"For the past two years, there have been countless attempts on my life. Just a few days prior, I was almost killed in my sleep if it were not for my wolves to protect me. I can't trust anyone anymore" Anna explained smiling down at the two "Please help me Lucy" she bowed at us with the two wolves following her actions.  
"Of course we'll help you Anna" I gave her a soft smile, Rogue closed the distance between the two kneeling down to her level offering her his hand. She took it her cheeks blushing a pretty hue of pink. He helped her up not breaking eye contact with the young princess.  
"H-hai, thank you" With hesitance she took her hand out of his before looking anywhere but him. "I'll have you shown to your rooms where you may rest and clean up for dinner while I'll be in a meeting"  
"We'll have a plan by than" Sting reassured the princess who nodded then left walking passed us. A maid walked bowing than gestured us to follow her.  
"Come on Rogue..." Sting whined bugging the slayer that sat on the couch trying to ignore the irritating blonde that was invading his personal space.  
"Leave me alone you prick" Rogue retorted with a poker face  
"Not until you tell me what happened between you and the princess back there" Sting had been trying to interrogate his twin as soon as we were left alone in the room. We were already dressed for dinner and were simply waiting. Sting took this as an opportunity.  
"Nothing happened Sting" Rogue looked away from him, Sting smirked and started poking his twin on the side of his head. "What the hell are you doing Sting?" Rogue sighed  
"I'll stop when you answer my question" Rogues eye started twitching after a few minutes of this going on. Sting's smirk kept getting bigger.  
"I said that nothing happened and to leave me alone" A tic mark was slowly starting to form on Rogues forehead  
"You have never even give another girl a second glance not until the red haired princess came into the picture. As soon as we walked in there you stared at her the entire time" Sting pointed out explaining why had transpire only a mere two hours ago  
"Sting leave me the hell alone" Rogue snapped dangerously calm causing me to laugh nervously and back away  
"If I don't?" Rogue punched his twin in the face before getting up and walking away from him with a pissed off aura surrounding him.  
"What the hell?!" Sting snapped glaring at his twin  
"I told you many times that nothing happened and to leave me alone and you didn't listen and kept on" Rogue explained facing away from him  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door causing me to jump up and rush to the door. Opening the door there was a maid bowing who I recognized as Marian.  
"Dinner is ready" Bowing again she turned and left in silence.  
"Dinner anyone?" I turned to the three other wizards in the room who all looked at me before nodding.  
"Lady Lucy! Nice for you to join us!" The Duke announced loudly causing me to bow embarrassed.  
"Uncle. You know she doesn't go by that anymore" Anna chided sipping the wine with her eyes closed not even bothering to turn in his direction  
"Oh Anna, I'm just joking." The Duke grinned not even bothered by the Princesses comment  
"Lucy you've grown be a beautiful women just like you're mother" The Duchess Veronica complimented who had a warm smile on her face starring right at me.  
"Thank you your grace"  
"Call me whatever you like dear, no need to be so formal" She gestured for us to take our seats at the long table. We were immediately tended to. It's been so long since I've acted like this.  
"Queen Hisui told us you were some of the best wizards there are in Fiore" Cedric picked up his glass of wine taking a long slow sip of it. "Which one of you is a Guild Master?" He was looking at each of us trying to see if there was any signs of who the Guild Master was. He stopped at Rogue and decided it was him.  
"It seems you're very young to be a Guild Master already. That must be a lot of responsibility don't you think?" Cedric questioned "But not as much responsibility as running an entire country" Glancing at Anna to see her trying to hold in her laughter.  
"Uncle not to interrupt your conversation but SaberTooth merged with Fairy Tail and Sting was the last Guild Master. is or was his advisor or some sort" Anna put down her wine glass and looked at her Uncle with a small smile  
"He is? You're joking right?" Cedric couldn't tell if it was a joke or not  
"Uncle, that's rude" "Honey where are your manners?" Anna and her Aunt Veronica scolded at the same time  
"It's alright Duke Cedric, it's not the first time I've been mistaken for being the Guild Master" Rogue gave him a smile before giving Sting a victorious grin.  
"Well, My wife and I will excuse ourselves and retire to our chambers" With that they stood and bid us goodnight then quietly left.  
"The plan is that Rogue will watch over you at night since he uses shadow magic. Sting and I will question the servants and check out the castle for anything suspicious" I announced, Anna set her wine glass down than nodded to the plan  
"Well, the ball is tomorrow evening and there is much to prepare." We all stood and went our separate ways.

 

-(Sting and Lucy)-

 

While we were heading to our room with Sting carrying the sleeping exceeds, I couldn't help but wonder about how much Anna had changed.  
"Lu, you okay?" Snapping out of my thoughts I turned to my boyfriend to see giving me a worried look.  
"Yeah, I'm just thinking about Anna and how she has changed so much from when we were but children" Sighing I looked ahead to see we made it to the door. Opening it I let Sting go first before following him in closing the door with my foot. He set the exceeds in Rogue's room, since he wouldn't be sleeping in here tonight.  
"You look troubled Lu" Sighing I turned to my boyfriend, he walked over and took my hand leading me out of the room.  
"I am" We took our seats on the couch with me in his lap. "Emma isn't the type of person to just run away. But it doesn't make sense that someone would kidnap a royal child and not have a ransom of some kind" I mused not knowing what to believe, all the hardships we faced when we were kids came back to me all at once. Could He have taken her? No, it's impossible. Emma and Anna sealed him away for good all those years ago.  
"I don't wanna talk about it tonight or think about it" I sighed wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"Then what do you wanna do?" Sting smirked before capturing me in a kiss, I straddled him wanting to get closer and enjoyed the feeling of his hands on me that were getting lower and started rubbing circles in my inner thigh. My mind was screaming for him to get closer and touch me. He started on my neck and worked on it leaving hickeys. Soft moans left my lips and then a sharp gasp when I felt his hand rubbing against my already soaked underwear.  
"S-sting!" I hissed when he shredded them. He inserted three fingers in me, causing me to start moaning a little louder. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sunk my teeth into his shoulder so I wouldn't wake up the sleeping exceeds with my moans and cries.  
"A-ahh Sting! F-faster" I could feel myself coming real soon. "I-I'm about t-to-" I was cut off feeling myself go over the edge riding the waves of bliss. Looking at my boyfriend he smirked and started licking his fingers that were covered in me. Blushing I panted, he kissed me muttering 'I love you' against my lips.  
"I love you too Sting" Smirking he carried me to the bathroom setting me on the counter.  
"Shower and then we can watch a movie" I nodded smiling, he left closing the door behind him causing a smile to appear on my face.  
-(Annabella's POV)-  
I did my usual routine before bed. I just finished brushing my long red hair then put it into a messy side braid. A silver heart-shaped locket that dangled from the small silver chain was around my neck. I've never taken it off since my mother gave it to me. Mother...  
"It's a very beautiful necklace" Through the mirror I saw dressed in a black T-shirt with black and red plaid flannel pants.  
"Thank you, it was a gift" I turned in the chair that I was sitting in. "So Mr. Cheney may I ask what it's like to be in a guild?" I asked standing up moving to the open balcony door, he followed me leaning against the door.  
"Please just call me Rogue"  
"As long as you call me whatever you like" I looked down to the maze garden, where I would sit and read all day long and sleep underneath the stars all night.  
"Well, honestly it's exhausting. You're happy, and you're with your friends who become you're family. There is never really a dull moment. You go on missions that take you anywhere on Earth-Land. You see new things, and meet new people. Not to mention the schools, you learn new things that help broaden your knowledge" Placing my hands on the metal bar railing, I smiled. It was the perfect answer. "For every question you ask, I'll ask one" Rogue added  
"Seems fair" I mused  
"What happened to your parents?" Looking down, I could feel my vision blur  
"It was a week after I turned sixteen, my parents and I had just retired to bed. I woke up to a loud explosion, my Mother came and she took us through a secret passage way. It was a safe room that was made for the Royal family" I sniffed "She left me there. I sat there crying listening to cries, and screams. After a few hours, my Mother and Father came for me. B-but before anything could happen, as my father was hugging me. He was killed by a cloaked man, I screamed. My Mother used the rest of her magic to put an enchanted sleeping curse on me knowing she couldn't fight." A few tears fell, I clenched the bar railing tight "The last thing I saw was her dying, blood was everywhere. Then I fell into that enchanted sleep, time froze for me. Three years passed, but I never aged. I still looked sixteen" Turning my head I looked over my right shoulder and give him a painful smile before closing my eyes letting the tears fall.  
I felt arms snake around my small waist then I was being pulled into a hard but comforting embrace. I tensed, then finally relaxed. I put my arms over his, his head was buried in my messy braid. His breathe fanned over my skin, I felt hot all of a sudden.  
"T-thank you R-rogue" it was a soft whisper, I finally stopped crying. Turning in his embrace, I looked up at him. He used his right hand and wiped my tears. I couldn't help but lean into his hand that he placed on my cheek. It was a natural instinct, I didn't even think about it.  
"Anything princess" He smiled, I couldn't help but blush at the adoration that was shining in his eyes. I shivered and then his eyes showed concern and worry causing me to blush even more. "Do you wanna go back inside?"  
"Yes, thank you" His hands dropped from my waist causing me to feel hurt. Then he grabbed my hand and led me back inside, he closed the balcony doors. Leading me to the bed, we sat down on it.  
"I wanna know everything about you Anna" Rogue smiled sitting criss-crossed in front of me. I let out a giggle, he smirked. I blushed.  
"That will take a while" He had leaned in closer  
"As long as I get to spend more time with you, then that's okay" He whispered, his eyes were filled with flirtation and longing. I didn't know what to say and I didn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded my face red.  
"Where do you want me to start?" I questioned  
"The basics"  
We sat there and exchange information back and forth. He'd flirt and smirk a lot while I blushed and looked away. I don't know how but we ended up laying down side by side. He held me close, my head was on his chest, my arms wrapped around him.  
"R-rogue?" My eyes were started to become difficult to leave them open.  
"Yes Anna?"  
"Do you feel like we belong together? I have had this feeling since I met you earlier" I mumbled knowing he'd hear it since he was a dragon slayer.  
"Yes, I've had the same feeling but that's a conversation for another time. You're starting to fall asleep. Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Humming in response, I closed my eyes and cuddled into him. In years, this is probably the most I've felt relaxed and comfortable.


	2. A Shadow Dragon and A Valentine Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't OWN Fairy Tail!

As the sleeping teenage girl sighed in content with her eyes still closed, she wrapped her legs and arms tighter around whatever she was holding onto in an attempt to pull it closer to her. She felt something hard and warm pressing against her right cheek. Fluttering open her pretty blue eyes when she felt the weight on her waist tighten and pull her closer to whatever was holding her. Glancing she was met with a pale bare built and muscled chest, blushing she looked up to meet the sleeping face of a Mr. Rogue Cheney.  
Her blush only grew darker when she noticed that he was half-naked and that her dress was raised dangerously high to her upper thigh, since it was short to begin with. She bit back the moan that threatened to spill from her lips noticing how defined his upper body looked and how he was unconsciously rubbing circles into her almost bare hip.  
Minutes went by as she studied the sleeping features, he was so masculine, strong, and well built. She noticed the slight scar on the bridge on his nose, and had to resist the urge to run her hands through his black hair. She was unconsciously tracing his chest as she watched him with curiosity, a deep growl left his lips as she suddenly found herself pinned down against the bed with the now awake dragon on top of her.  
The blushing teenage girl's electric blue eyes met with crimson red eyes staring back, they both held desire and longing in each of their eyes. The dragon watched as the longing girl was spread out, her delicate, soft, and curvaceous body was caged against the bed and him, and both his hands were on either side of her face. Her hair had long left it's hold from the messy braid and now framed her beautiful face. Watching as heavy breathes left her ruby red lips, he looked down to her scantily clad body, and her dress had ridden up dangerously high to her hips. The dragon let a soft growl out as he caught sight of the white lace panties that covered her.  
"R-Rogue?" Snapping his gaze to the girl he had pinned down, he watched her eyes watch him with longing, desire and an emotion that he knew only for less than twenty four hours.  
"Yes?" Leaning to the junction of her neck and her shoulder, he nuzzled her before leaving small kisses on the spot.  
The red haired girl watched as his eyes slowly observed her, and blushed when he was staring right at her panties that were no longer hidden and let out a growl. Calling out his name in a whisper had snapped his gaze back to her. She watched as he leaned in toward her, she let out a small gasp when he had responded with a whispered 'Yes?' His hot breath blew across her already hot and flushed pale skin and caused the heat that was in her lower belly to get bigger.  
Squirming slightly she snaked her arms around his neck, he pulled away to kiss her on each corner on her mouth before placing a kiss on her lips. Their lips moved together, nipping at the aroused girl's bottom lip asking for entrance. Granting it she parted her lips and he immediately started exploring her mouth before coaxing her into playing with him.  
Their tongues fought for dominance, in the end the Dragon won. The girl felt her whole body temperature rise dramatically at how the heated and passionate kisses from her Dragon became. She ran her long, slender fingers through his hair tugging and pulling at it, she was rewarded with soft growls and groans. The dragon was internally fighting against his dragon that fought for the girl they were both currently taking their time with. Winning against his inner dragon, he continued the kiss for a few more minutes until they both parted for air.  
A trail of saliva connected their lips, giving her one more kiss he sat up and brought her into his lap. He waited patiently for the princess to regain her composure and push the desire away. There was things he needed to discuss with her before they did anything else, he wasn't going to let his desire for her screw it up before it even began. As the girl in his lap finally regained her composure she blushed at how easily her control was broken and couldn't help biting her lip at the Dragon's effect on her.  
"Annabella, we need to discuss some things" Rogue's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and back to reality, she watched him look at her with seriousness  
"Okay" Smiling she looked at him with the innocence and happiness she held, the Dragon inwardly groaned. She had to stop looking at him like that if she didn't then his already lack of control would surely snap and he'd do something he'd regret. No he wouldn't regret pleasuring the beautiful princess in his lap. No he'd regret letting his desire control him and not show her the way he wanted to properly court her, to get to know her, to cherish her and show her the world that she desired to know and just give her everything she wanted before making the final step to make her truly his.  
"You know I'm a Dragon Slayer correct?" She nodded and hummed a response "Do you know the traditions, customs and rituals of them?"  
"I know only little of Dragon slayers, just the basics of them" She explained with a small smile  
"Well there is a certain ritual that every dragon and slayer have. The ritual is to take a mate that is the slayer or Dragons equal" I explained, letting her slowly process the information  
"I'm your mate I'm assuming" Quirking a thin red eyebrow at the Dragon, he let out a throaty chuckle and nodded nonetheless  
"Yes, you are my mate. There is a courting ritual that is involved and with your permission I wish to ask you that question"  
"Yes, you have my permission"  
"Will you Annabella Valentine allow me Rogue Cheney to court you to be my mate" He asked with a serious glint in his eye  
"Yes, I allow you Rogue to court me to be your mate" The Princess smiled letting a giggle escape her lips, he simple smiled and kissed her lips before pulling away "That's not fair" She said with a pout on her lips  
"I know, you'll have to bear with me here" Nodding eagerly she smiled again "In human terms will you be my girlfriend?" She leaned in and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck  
"Is that an answer?" Pulling away she played with the ends of his hair, he let out another chuckled and nodded causing the girl in his lap to lean into him resting her head in the crook of his neck.  
"We'll talk more about this later as soon as we get another chance to be alone" Wrapping his arms around the girl he held her against him with a smile, breathing in her scent. There was faint traces of arousal, ignoring it he focused on her natural scent.  
Vanilla and Roses~  
Just her scent drove the Dragon crazy, looking down at his intended he kissed her forehead noticing she had fallen asleep and laid her back in bed since the sun wasn't even up. After covering her with the silk white sheets, he wrote down a small note and left it on her bedside table, looking at her one more time he disappeared into the shadows as he watched both of her wolves move to the end of the bed.  
-( Sting and Lucy)-  
Yawning I sat up from the bed, stretching until I heard the many pops as I let my bones click back into place. Satisfied I stood and went to the bathroom, as I left I decided to go check up on the exceeds. As I opened the door to Rogue's room, I walked over to the sleeping exceeds that were sprawled over the bed. Shaking my head I turned ran into something with a hiss I backed up, looking to see it was a smiling Rogue.  
"Etto...sorry Rogue" He shook his head  
"Don't apologize Lucy, I should have given you a warning that I was here" He sat on the end of the bed and ran his hands through his ink black hair.  
"How was last night?" All I got was a smirk, I flicked him on the forehead rolling my eyes when he looked up at me with a shocked look "So lemme guess, the reason for the sudden attachment to the Princess is because she's your mate and the smirk is because something happened while you were watching over her" All I got was a bigger smirk from him "That's a yes but I'm guessing some other things happened as well?"  
"Yes, things happened. I discussed some things with her and plan to explain it more the next time we're alone" He answered looking up at me "If it's okay Lucy I already asked her to allow me permission to court her and be my girlfriend." I smiled pulling him into a hug then pulled away after he returned the hug  
"Yes, it's okay Rogue. I'm actually not surprised really, I approve of you two. She needs someone like you and you need someone like her." With that said I gave him one last lingering look then left him in his room and returned to Sting's and mine.  
"Lu, can you help me with my tie?" Sting asked trying to fix but failed after many attempts, Rogue simply shook his head at his twin and fixed his red one. Both Dragons wore black suits with white shirts underneath and different colored ties.  
Lucy wore a deep blue heart-shaped neckline high-low silk dress that flowed at her hips and ended an inch past her mid-thigh, she wore a simple sapphire heart shaped necklace around her neck with matching earrings and ring. The jewelry set was a gift from Sting that he had given her for their one year anniversary. With her hair in a braid, she slipped on the briend. Even in her heels she only reached to his nose, laughing he kissed his girlfriend who pouted cutely up at him.  
"We should go so Rogue can see his girlfriend on her birthday" Sting smiled cheekily, Rogue rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest but a faint smile had already reached his lips. The blonde couple noticed and smiled thanking the kami's for ending Rogue's long term of being alone.


	3. A Stolen Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Fairy Tail!

"Rogue calm the fuck down" Sting sighed glancing at the impatient slayer who kept his eyes on the big double doors. Everyone was here already and we're just waiting for the birthday girl to arrive through those doors.  
"Sting leave Rogue alone" Lucy scolded her boyfriend who continued watching his twin. "Rogue she'll be here soon, okay?" She tried to soothe the shadow dragon's worries and in the end she manage to get him under control again.  
No sooner did she say that did the trumpets fanfare sound throughout the entire ballroom. Silence swept over everyone in the ballroom, Rogue immediately turned towards the double doors.

Anne had walked into the ballroom with a bright smile. Her hair was in a bun with her bangs and pieces of hair to frame her face, she had black smokey eyes and a dark mahogany matte lipstick. She only wore the heart shaped locket around her neck as jewelry. Completing the look with silvery sparkly heels. Her dress was a white- silvery strapless dress that ended an inch before her knee that had diamonds all around the skirt.  
Rogue watched his girlfriend bow and stood back up with grace, she started her descent down the long staircase. Her eyes traveled all around the ballroom looking for specific teenagers. Everyone was clapping and wishing her happy birthday as she did this. Once she spotted the blonde couple and her boyfriend she kept her gaze on them.

"Happy birthday Annabella!" Once she stepped down she went around the ballroom and gave thanks to the people that came and made small talk. After a while, she finally made her way to the smiling trio.  
"Happy birthday Ann" Lucy smiled pulling her into a tight hug before pulling away with her signature bright smile "Can't believe you're the same age as me now. It's a little weird" Lucy laughed, Anna joined in laughing while nodding agreeing with her childhood friend  
"Yeah who knew I'd be able to catch up with you at nineteen huh? Bet nobody would have seen that coming" Anna smiled after Lucy and her laughs had subsided.  
"Nobody would have" Lucy agreed  
"Happy Birthday Princess Annabella" Sting bowed his head with a smile, Anna smiled but shook her head  
"Please no titles any friend or family of Lucy's is a friend and family of mine" Sting thanked the young Princess  
"Happy Birthday" Turning her head to the right and looking up she locked gazes with her silent boyfriend.  
"Thank you" A small blush coated her cheeks as she continued looking up at the smirking slayer  
"Will my lovely niece come up to the stage?" Everyone snapped their gazes to see Duke Cedric standing at the balcony with a wine glass along with his smiling wife who held a wine glass of her own. With a heavy sigh Anna turned back to her boyfriend, grabbing one of her hands he pulled her into a hug.  
"You look beautiful" He whispered into her ear before nipping at her neck earning him a soft moan. Pulling away with a satisfied smirk, he looked to see she was blushing. Averting her gaze from him, she made her way to the stairs and quickly went up the stairs and to the balcony where her Aunt and Uncle were waiting patiently. Once she made it towards them, he handed her a wine glass and told everyone to grab one as well from the waitresses who were walking around.  
"Today is in honor of my dearest nieces birthday. Nineteen years ago on this day, she was born. I instantly loved my niece, I mean how can't you know what kind of person she is? She takes after her Father, my brother who couldn't be here today nor her mother. You've grown up into a beautiful, strong and independent women, I'm so proud of you my dear. Happy birthday" He then took a drink from the glass, everyone followed his movements.  
"I hope you love the gift Annabella" The Duchess or her Aunt smiled setting down her empty wine glass and handed her a small silver box with a black bow.  
Carefully untying the bow, she let it fall on the floor. She hesitated and then opened the lid, peeking in a smile immediately donned her face. Reaching her hand in, she pulled out a sapphire circlet from the box. It was a sterling silver with sapphire jewels embedded to the metal.  
"It's beautiful thank you for the gift" Uncle Cedric took the circlet from her hands and placed it on her head.  
"You look absolutely stunning dear" Bowing she turned looking down at everyone who came  
"Thank you everyone for coming tonight and celebrating this special day wth me. I hope you have a very special evening tonight. That's all thank you" Anna bowed her head with the same smile then stood up straight and then started making her way down the staircase and back to her friends.  
The music started playing and suddenly the dance floor became filled with dancing teens. Others were at the tables eating and chatting. The group of four took a seat at a nearby table with drinks and food set out before them.  
"The gift is beautiful" Lucy smiled from across the table  
"You can have it after tonight. I absolutely hate it" Anna grumbled, they all looked at her with confuse looks  
"I'm sorry but I don't understand Anna" Lucy asked, Anna shook her head  
"Story for another time, to many people" Anna explained, gesturing to the many pair of eyes that kept glancing at the table. they nodded and dropped the matter. "So tell me what's it like at Fairy Tail? I've always wondered what it's like to be there" Anna questioned with curiosity lacing her tone  
They sat there for a good hour listening to the many stories Lucy had to tell. Anne was practically glowing with happiness for her blonde friend. Rogue had tuned out their surroundings and focused on the glowing princess. Sting kept an eye out for any signs of danger while also listening to his girlfriend tell stories of their adventures.  
"He blew up the entire town" Lucy giggled ending the story of the last mission she took with Team Natsu before quitting to have some solo training  
Anna would keep glancing at her silent boyfriend. He was unlike any other man the princess had met in the past. He didn't try and grab her attention at all times, he never forced his opinion on the table. Rogue just sat there and looked completely content with only listening.  
"I heard about that from Hisui the last time she visited me for tea" Anne giggled clapping her hands together softly "I think it's absolutely lovely that you went on so many adventures Lu"  
"Yes they were, after this mission I plan to rejoin Team Natsu" Lucy stated with Sting nodding to what she said before whispering in her ear  
As the blonde couple whispered to each other, the Princess watched as the fast paced song started coming to an end. "Would you like to dance Princess Annabella?" Turning her head slightly to meet her boyfriends gaze she bit her lip as a small blush coated her cheeks.  
"I'd love to" Rogue stood up from his seat and offered his arm to her. Standing Anna looped her left arm through his right one with the blush still in place. As the song ended many couples stayed on the floor, whereas many people left the dance floor taking their seats at the tables.

  
Stopping at the middle of the dance floor, she separated from him but then was immediately pulled flushed against him. As they danced to the slowly steady rhythm of the music that was playing in the background. The other couples gave them plenty of room to dance. They noticed everyone watching the couple as they danced, but paid no heed to it to busy staring into each other's eyes.

  
The two moved perfectly in sync with each other and with the beautiful music played in the background. One of his hands was intertwined with hers while the other rested on her lower back. Anna's skin was flushed on the places where his skin met hers.  
The young princess found herself smiling and leaning into his touch as he smoothly leaded them across the floor with a smirk. When the two moved to the music, Instead, she let herself go and enjoyed the fleeting moments where she could be in Rogue's arms. She simply stared right into his eyes.

  
Oh. His eyes.

  
They were beautiful. The way the corners of his red eyes turned slightly upwards as he looked at her made her heart skip a beat. Being around him, especially this close, couldn't help remembering last night and especially this early morning keep flashing into her mind.  
She felt her heart beat faster, and her mind started getting hazy and he found herself struggling to breathe. It took all her control to make herself calm and collected but it was difficult considering Rogues rough hands were on her.  
The Dragon stared at the flustered princess, he smirked because he saw the effect he had on her. He could smell the faint arousal mixed with her natural scent and it took all his control to hold back his inner dragon.

 

-(Sting and Lucy)-  
We watched the couple dance in the center of the dance floor, they were consumed with each other's presence. They both had bright smiles and you could feel the intensity between the two.  
"Lucy" Turning to see my boyfriend Sting smile softy at me  
"Yes?" Tilting my head I looked at him with concern as to why his tone was laced with anxiety  
"I have a really bad feeling. I can feel dark magic in this room, it's faint but it's there. We should go check it out" He stated with seriousness suddenly replacing the anxiety in his tone  
"I agree" As we stood from the table there was a huge explosion and suddenly the whole ballroom was thrown into a huge panic. People were heading towards the entrance screaming and crying.  
"We need to find Anna and Rogue. Sting go look for them, I'll go find the Duke and Duchess and secure them" I stated with a nod he left while I searched the ballroom for the older couple. I saw they had the Royal guards helping them from the balcony. With a nod I deemed them safe and went towards the bomb that had went off, as I made it to the empty corridor and ran down the long hall and turning left. There was another explosion and a few gun shots followed after near me. Screams and cries echoed throughout the hall.  
"Leo! Virgo!" I shouted as I ran towards the explosion, two bright lights shinned on both sides of me.  
"Princess?"  
"Punishment hime?"  
"Virgo go round up all the guests and get them to safety" I stated ignoring her question, she immediately disappeared in a bright light. "Leo make sure the Duke and Duchess are safe please?"  
"Yes Princess" He disappeared as well with a bright light  
As I got to the sight of the explosion, there was a few bodies bruised and heavily injured. Counting only seven bodies, I summoned Taurus and had him carry take the injured to the nearest hospital.  
Taking off towards the next bomb that went off even closer to me I ran towards it mentally praying that Annabella was safe with Rogue and Sting.  
I will save everyone…

 

-(With Rogue and Anna)-  
"Promise you'll return to me safe?" Anna choked on a sob staring up at Rogue. He simply stared at her and smiled.  
"I promise to return to you safe" Pulling her into a hug, he held her a few minutes enjoying the warmth and intimate moment.  
"Just go through this passage way and you'll be led right to me." Anna mumbled sniffing, pulling away Rogue saw his girlfriend holding back tears. "I should go now before we get caught" Anna stated with a bitter tone, pulling away all the way he noticed she immediately hugged herself while she shivered.  
Taking off his jacket he put it on over her shoulders and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Pulling away before it got heated he leaned his forehead against hers and stared into her worried eyes.  
"I promise I'll always make my way back to you. There will be detours but I'll be with you in the end nonetheless" Rogue states with seriousness dripping off his tone. Anna hummed in response and cupped his face with her hands with a smile and a small blush.  
"I believe you~" She trailed off with closed eyes before snapping them open "No matter don't trust my Uncle" With a nod from him, she pulled away a nod it took all his control in order not to pull her back into his arms and make her stay there forever.  
With a sad smile, she entered the secret passageway that was in one of the lower corridors and disappeared down the dark hall. It closed behind her with a soft click and left Rogue alone. Or so he thought.  
"Hey! Where's Anna?" Turning to see his partner stand at the door with a questioning look  
"Safe and away from here" Rogue answered, before anything else was said between the two slayers another bomb went off and suddenly there were screams piercing their ears. Looking at each other they nodded and left the empty room an raced to where the explosion came from.

 

  
-(Anna's POV)-  
As I waited in the empty quiet house that was hidden with a barrier deep in the woods I made tea hoping to calm me down. It's been over three hours since I escaped the castle and now my nerves were going haywire from anxiety and uncertainty. It took almost an hour to get here, I was contemplating whether to run back or stay put.  
Shaking my head I went into the living room and and sat in the bay window and waited in the deafening silence of the house. After thirty minutes I heard the front door open, snapping my head in the direction of the door I quickly stood up from the bay window seat.  
A cloaked figure emerged from the shadows and stood there staring at me. I tried looking underneath the hood but couldn't see a face at all, taking a few steps back I stumbled and hit the wall.  
"I'm sorry Princess" And then a scream ripped from my mahogany painted lips

 

-(With Sting, Lucy and Rogue)-  
"They weren't easy to catch" Lucy stated with Taurus next to her dragging five beaten and unconscious dark mages that were tied in magic binding ropes.  
"Many people made it out unscathed. Some heavily injured but no deaths. The Duke and Duchess are fine" Sting stated before kicking the leg of one of the four mages he caught, Lucy nodded and noticed Rogue was without Anna  
"Where's Anna?" Lucy questioned, Rogue turned to her with a impatient look  
"Safe but I wish to return to her immediately. I just have a very bad feeling" He stated with an uneasy feeling he couldn't shake off  
"Let's turn these guys over and return to her okay Rogue?" Lucy suggested and he nodded wanting to get back to her as soon as possible  
"We're almost there" Lucy stars after walking for a while with both slayers next to her  
"What's this place for anyway?" Sting asked with both his hands placed on the back of his head nonchalant  
"It's a safe house in case if things like this were to happen. But when we were younger we used it to sneak away and played there" Lucy explained with a faint smile adoring her face.

A yawn left her lips as she leaned on Sting a bit, noticing his girlfriend was tired he started carrying her on his back. "I guess I used more magic then I thought" Lucy stated with a tired sigh throwing her arms over Sting's shoulder and wrapped them around his neck and leaned her head on his right shoulder blade.  
As they continued their trek, Rogue felt the uneasy feeling grow as they got closer to the safe house. Trying to think positive he shook the negative feelings away and just focused on her smiling face.

  
"Anna!" Lucy shrieked snapping Rogue out of thoughts, snapping his head up he realized that they stood in front of a house. But the reason for Lucy's shrieking was because the frontdoor was wide open.

  
They immediately ran toward the house but once they made it to the door, they slowly walked in. As Rogue and Sting used their senses, Lucy walked further into the house and into the kitchen to see there was tea in a teapot and many tea cups on the counter.  
Touching it, She noticed it was warm meaning it wasn't that long ago since Anna was here. Going further into the house, nothing was out of place. Everything was in its place as I remembered it, memories started flashing in my head. Shaking my head I tried to push them away to focus on trying to find Anna.

  
"There's a note" Sting stated holding a neat piece of paper in between his two fingers, Rogue came over with a scowl on his face.  
"There was a dark mage here. A male to be specific" Rogue spit out with a disgusted look. Taking the note from Sting's hand and started reading the elegant black cursive writing that was on the paper.

 

  
Dear Wizards and Miss Lucillia Heartfilia,  
The name is Baxton. Remember me dear? It's been so long since I last saw you. Anyway how are you my dear? I heard you're missing a Princess. I admit she's grown into a very beautiful woman, I'll have fun with her. If you want her back though you need to retrieve what was stolen from me a few nights ago. It's a black orb, you'll know it when you see it.  
-Baxton

 

 

Clutching the letter to my chest, I fell on the floor with tears threatening to spill. I was beyond shocked. My thoughts were a huge jumbled mess.  
How was he awake? Annebella and Emmaline, but mostly Annabella, sealed him away all those years ago. I can't believe it. He should have never been awaken. Much less be breathing in my opinion. What does he want with Annaebella? Why her? Was he the one threatening her for the past few years...? No that's impossible.

He had some kind of motive that involved Annabella. But then something dawned on me. The magic trace that was left behind wasn't his. It was someone else's  
"Their scents have disappeared. There's only a magic trace here. Other then that there isn't a trace of them" Sting stated watching Rogue who was slowly entering Dragon Force  
"Well she's alive and fine" I stated trying to soothe the Shadow Dragon who was growling  
"How do you know that Lucy?" Sting asked me with a look of confusion, Rogue paused and watched me with interest  
"Remember when we entered Valentine? The wave of peace that washed over us? That was the barrier that Anna has up protecting her kingdom. That's how I know" I stated, Rogue slowly returned back to his self in silence  
"What's this black orb that we need?" Rogue spoke up with a strained tone  
"I remember when we were kids, there was a black orb that's very powerful but what it does is unknown. It'll be very difficult to get but not impossible"  
"Then I suggest we start looking" Rogue states with determination dripping off his tone  
"I agree" Sting agreed with Rogue who stood there with unreadable eyes because his intended was kidnapped by some stranger who had suggested doing things to her by saying 'I'll have fun with her' in the letter.  
"We should start looking for the object and look for Anna's whereabouts as well. For now we need to get back to the castle and tell the Duke what has happened and then go back to Fairy Tail and start looking" It was a last minute plan but it'd have to do since I wasn't sure of Baxton's intentions were with Anna.  
"No. We don't tell the Duke anything." Rogue states with a shake of his head  
"Why is that Rogue?" Sting asked his twin wondering what was going on in his mind right then.  
"Right before she left through the secret passage. She told me not to trust her Uncle. I will respect her wishes" Rogue states with a monotone voice  
"Does Anna suspect her Uncle of something? Could that explain the way she acted about the circlet he gave her?"  
"My guess would be yes, but we'll have to ask Anna when we find her. I'll have Virgo collect our things and get us on the next plane to Fiore and back to Fairy Tail" Lucy stated keeping her feelings in check so she could focus and get them out of there quickly  
"Virgo" In a bright light Virgo appeared bowing and asking for punishment  
"No punishment. Can you collect our things from the castle and get us three tickets to Fiore?"  
"Yes Princess" She bowed and disappeared in a golden light  
"Let's get out of here" Sting stated glancing around the quiet living room and then narrowed his eyes and walked over to the couch  
"What's wrong Sting?" Lucy asked turning to him with a confused expression  
"There's some blood on the couch. It's not much" He mumbled trapped in his thoughts, Rogue walked over next to Sting and sniffed it before pulling away with a furious look on his face  
"It's Anna's blood" Rogue growled out, his shadows started seeping out from him and seemed to be swirling underneath his feet in anger.

 

Oh kami, please let Anna be alive and safe. Just until we rescue her~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and let me know your thoughts


End file.
